20 Times the Hero
by Mr. Rolyac
Summary: The omnitrix was one of two devices created to be sent off in order to establish peace in the unviverse. One of these devices never reached it's target,. A hero was never born and a family was torn apart. Now after 10 long years of living the wasteland of the future, a beacon of from light shines from the past will guide a hero towards a better future. AU Post Omniverse. (Edited)
1. Chapter One: It started from the future

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action Studios and Cartoon Network. I only own Antonio and a few other OCs.

* * *

You'd think the future would be bright and cheerful place, where the human race has evolved with our advances of technology and engineering. Well that's was only a dead man's afterlife now. The year was 2018, five years ago the earth was overtaken by a vengeful warlord from another planet light years away. Thousands were either put into slavery or executed for treason against his will.

There are those, the fighters, the survivors, and the disobedient. We are Earth's last hope for a better future, we are the Plumbers and no we will not install plumbing to your home or plunge your toliet for you.

The leader of the Plumbers was a young, but wise for is age 26 year old man. The commander was a slim, but all muscle. Standing at 6' 5". His combat uniform was his old training outfit that had still fit him, how he doesnt know. The only difference was from then to now was that it now has tears from combat and its colour now stained with blood. His dark, shaggy hair tied off with his dark blue bandana. A small goatee on his chin, showing his age with its unkempt growth. For the past five years since his return to earth, he has fought off the warlord, daring not to say his name. The warlord has eyes and ears everywhere.

As of this moment, he and a small battalion of his men were fighting for their lives to bring a large shipment of rations and medicine back to there underground base and to those in need of it. While rescuing innocent people from the warlords droids from capture. The droids, they were mindless robots who would stop at nothing then to bring the commander in to the warlord himself on a silver platter. The group though they be few, were holding their own against the onslaught waves of droids.

"Commander, we cannot take much more. His forces are gaining upon us." One of the rebellion soldiers said as he blasted away a few droids.

"You cannot escape his power Tennyson, surrender and make your end a swift one!" A voice of a droid said as it echoed with each droid.

"We will hold our ground until Creator finishes constructing the vortex core, then we can put an end to this before it began." The Commander said.

"How can we, no matter how many we destroy. Two always seem to take their place. It's an endless wave of destruction." Another soldier said.

"Then we destroy as many as we can, then fall back through the tunnels. The Overlord's robotic drones cannot follow us there and his mutant labs were eviscerated so no hounds or golems." The commander said as he fired at the droids.

The rebellion commander alongside his rebellion soldiers fought for hours on end, with a casualty of a few soldiers, but no deaths for once. The Overlord loved to toy with the emotions of what he considered a "pathetic species". His lust for destruction knew no bounds and it mattered not for who he slain or what lives he ruined. The sheer thrill of death fueled his carnage that he brought to the planet and left no man, woman or child out of his path of fire.

He took the lives of many and scarred many both emotionally and physically to the point of death. When almost all hope seemed lost and the future stained by their blood was inevitable, a beacon of hope shined thru. The way to fix the future, was to go into the very past, it took them years to collect the necessary devices to construct a Galvanic Gateway. Usually this gateway would allow the operator to see into a foreseeable future or the past at a moments notice. If a gateway could allow one to see into the past, then there had to be a way to allow one to enter the past and only the past for short moments.

They were grateful that Creator had arrived, only he had the intelligence to create the Vortex Core: The very tool for time travel. It took almost five years, but now mere moments away Creator will be finished with the key to saving not only the future, but to send the right man to start the journey of the hero.

There was a signal sent to the commander. A signal from the creator.

"Alright men, Fall back and regroup back at base. Let us all pray that Creator has finished the core." The Commander said as he began to launch a series of EMP grenades.

Taking what they could, gathering their wounded, and their rescued citizens. They made a quick retreat through the underground tunnels that led them to their base.


	2. Chapter Two: Finding A Way

Hours after when the rebellion soldiers begun their retreat with new recruits to train and injured soldiers to tend to. The commander was teleported away from his troops and into the very laboratory of Creator where he stood on the control panel of the Gateway.

"Is it ready old friend?" The Commander asked as he approached Creator.

"Yes, it is finished. I am truly sorry that it took so long, if I had known that this would be the cause of my arrogance, I would've given you the Vitamatrix all those years ago." Creator said as he came into the light, revealing him to be Azmuth, he pressed a button on the panel revealing a metallic pod.

"You've had it with you this whole time and not once did you give it to me. Do you realize I could've stopped this war and put an end to all the pain that he caused. The people took from us in cold blood, THE WOMAN I LOVED DIED IN MY ARMS!" The Commander said grabbing the galvan in his fist.

"Like I said, I was arrogant. But I can see that your mind as grown dark over the years, though losing your mate is a hard feeling to let go. You cannot allow yourself to be overtaken by its grasp. The vitamatrix would kill you now before you even put it on." Creator said.

"LET IT GO, LET IT GO. AFTER ALL THAT WE"VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU DID NOT ONCE MENTION THAT YOU HAD THE VITAMATRIX. SO, YOU TELLING ME TO LET HER GO IS OUT OF THE QUESTION. I CANNOT FORGIVE MYSELF IF I DID." The Commander said in a yell, his voice echoing throughout the large lab, squeezing the galvan in this iron grip.

"I was not telling you to let her go to be just a faint memory. I'm encouraging you to keep her memory alive by coming back to the goodness inside your human soul, if it still exists and if it doesn't than the vitamatrix will not accept you." Creator said.

The commander took a deep cleansing breath before speaking, realizing that he was right. Releasing the galvan.

"I'm sorry for snapping, you are right. I cannot allow myself to give in to the darkness anymore than I already have. I'm just want a better future and this is my only chance to get back the life I once lost, I want to have her by my side once again." The commander said calmer.

"No apology required my friend, now are you ready. This device can only be used once due to the condition of time and space itself. I should at least give you three days to try to convince the younger version of myself to launch the Vitamatrix to your past self. It may be hard to get through my past selves cerebral cortexes while I was finishing the omnimatrix prototype for your Grandfather, rest his soul." Creator said.

I haven't thought about Grandpa Max or my family in years, the rage of war took its toll on my mind and almost made me forget about the very family I had lost before I came back to earth when the war first began. Now I have a chance to save them all and the universe and if I succeed, the future will be much brighter. A future with her by my side.

"Are you ready Commander Tennyson?" Creator said.

"Azmuth, this may be our final speaking like this. So I want you to address me by my actual name once again and I speaking to you with the respect you so rightfully deserve First Thinker." The Commander said.

Azmuth gave a genuine smirk before opening the metallic pod and revealing a white, watch-gauntlet device with green accents and silver hourglass faceplate cover.

'Very well Antonio Tennyson. There is only one last thing to do before I send you back in time." Azmuth said as we walked up to me with the Vitamatrix Pod in his small hands.

"Wait, if I take this back in time, wouldn't my existence be for not and my younger self wouldn't have the Vitamatrix. " Antonio said.

"Not if you find the right person. In the past, there is a time walker by the name of Professor Paradox who your brother will meet in his future. He can travel and alter time slightly, have him take you to my past self and tell him this quote. "Creation was the explosive idea of failure." Azmuth said.

"So everything that is the universe was an accident and we are its greatest mistake, but we try to create something to make up for it's mistake. Am I understanding this right?" Antonio asked.

"Somewhat correct, it was Father's understanding that the Galvans purpose in life was to create something to surpass the universe's ironic creation. Father and I debated for a century on who could do it, I thought my Vitamatrix and Omnimatrix would be the idea to surpass all odds." Azmuth said.

"So if this doesn't work, what then?" Antonio asked.

"I don't plan contingencies, if this doesn't work then all is lost." Azmuth said as he powered up the machine and the Vortex Core begun to glow bright blue.

The sound of blasters hitting the laboratory could be heard as a swarm of droids came through the massive blow they left.

"How did they find us!" Antonio yelled.

"It doesn't matter, you need to go now Tennyson!" Azmuth said.

"What about you, I can't leave you here. What if someone follows me back in time?" Antonio said as he grabbed Azmuth and the droids fired at them.

"The machine only has enough power for a few more minutes before the Vortex Core implodes." Azmuth said.

"Implodes, that core is unstable. What will happen if it does?" Antonio asked.

"Everything within a 30 mile radius will be destroyed, including myself." Azmuth said.

"Azmuth you can't die, you're the only family I have left. Please get away from here." Antonio said.

Azmuth shook his head before he pressed a button and a large pod captured me and placed me and the Vitamatrix pod into it. Before I could try to fight my way out and escape a vapor was released, knocking me out. That was the last time I ever saw Azmuth.

"Goodbye, my brother." Azmuth said as he pressed a button and had the pod fly into the portal before the Vortex Core imploded and he along with the droids were eviscerated.

* * *

 **Please review and comment if you want more.**


	3. Chapter Three: Grandpa's Advice

When he opened his eyes, Antonio felt as if he was floating on the air. Surrounded by a unnatural white void that seemed to go on forever. Antonio was no longer dressed in his battle suit, instead he was donned in a silver shirt with dark green trim on the cuffs of his sleeves and collar. His pants were the same color, just without the symbol..On his chest, dead center was a black hourglass shape accent.

"Where am I?" Antonio thought looking around the abyss of nothingness.He would've gone made if not he heard the sound of laughter coming from somewhere in the void. When he looked around, there was nothing there. Then there was a voice; his voice, but it was much younger.

 _"Come on Grandpa, push me higher!"_ The voice said.

The voice sounded like it was really close too. When he took another look around, out of nowhere a small, black book came into view where the sound was coming from. Antonio seemed to float closer to the book, like it was calling out to him. Hearing a soft voice coming from inside it. Antonio cautiously opened the book to see the words, The life of Antonio Dean Tennyson in bold on the first page. Before he could close the book, a massive light appeared and a conglomerate of voices spoke over each other.

 _"Its a boy!, You're going to be a big brother!, Antonio, Ben Dinner!, Wait up Jeane!, What's a Plumber?, I got accepted to that school in Greece and your not happy for me!, Tell Mom and Dad I love them Ben. Antonio Tennyson, Welcome to Plumber Academy! Yes Antonio, I will marry you, Run for it! Jeane, No! Goodbye my brother."_

When the voices finally died down, Antonio broke out in a waterfall of tears. He hasn't cried this worse since the day he lost her and vowed to not shed a tear. Antonio quickly closed the book, not before a picture fell out and seemed to fall.. It was a picture of his family, his parents, his brother and cousins. What was weird was that his Grandpa wasn't in this picture. Antonio picked up the picture and wiped his eyes. While he was looking at the picture a strong hand touched his shoulder.

"I took that picture, that's why I'm not in it." The voice said.

That voice, it can't be. Antonio turned around and saw his Grandfather, Maxwell Tennyson standing behind me, he looked the same as when Antonio last saw him. He was wearing his hawaiian style red shirt with floral patterns and his khakis.

"Grandpa?!" Antonio said flabbergasted.

"Yes Antonio, it's me. Look at you, all grown up; a man, no longer that little kid I used to push on the swings. How long has it been?" Grandpa said.

Antonio didn't say a word, he was still in shock. So all he did was grab his grandfather like he was going to fade away and he gave him the biggest hug he ever gave. Antonio felt him pat his back soothingly, telling him that it was alright.

"So it's been that long huh." Grandpa said.

When he got the courage to speak, Antonio pulled away from him and looked him right in the eyes.

"Grandpa, I don't know if this is really happening right now. If it is, I want you to know that I'm sorry." Antonio said.

"Sorry, for what?" Grandpa asked.

"Sorry for not coming back until it was too late. I failed you, I failed the universe." Antonio said.

"Antonio, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. We didn't know that you leaving for the Academy would cause the world to be taken over, even with the omnitrix we were no match for him. You were out there, all because of me. You wouldn't believe what happened with your parents finding out. If looks could kill, then your mother would be an mercenary." Grandpa said with a laugh.

"Wait, the omnitrix. Azmuth sent the omnitrix to you?" Antonio asked.

"Not exactly, you'll have to see. You'll be surprised." Grandpa said.

"I'll hold you to it, but grandpa I have to know. What happened to my brother, what did Ben become?" Antonio asked.

"Ben, he became the man you taught him to be. Sure a little pig-headed at first, but when the cards were on the table. Ben would show the signs of a true leader." Grandpa said.

"Good, at least someone in my family did something for the earth in my absence. Grandpa i don't know what will happen, but I'm really glad to see you. I don't know how long this will last and there's so much I want to tell you, but I know that I'm not dead, not yet I hope." Antonio said.

"Your right, you aren't dead. So that means there's hope for the future after all. That's what you were going to do right. Change the past to change the future." Grandpa said.

"Yes, I am going to make sure that no one has to live in that heck of a world ruled by that monster. Grandpa, before I go. There's something I have to tell you, it was a promise I am now going to keep. Grandpa, my wife says Hi." Antonio said.

Grandpa Max smiled as he and the entire world that Antonio was in faded away to nothing. Before the world disappeared from around me, he heard his Grandpa say.

"Tell her everyone says, Welcome to the family and Antonio, Good Luck." Grandpa's voice said echoing.


	4. Update

_Hey guys and gals,_

 _I'd like to apologize for not updating this story in a long time, it wasn't my intention to. So here's what I'm going to do._

 _First this story is going to be edited with the new copy that I've been working on for this story. Same characters but a different set-up to the plot. So look out for when this story gets updated down with a whole new story._

 _Second, I am a busy person like everyone else in the world so my updates may be stretched out from time to time._

 _Lastly, this story will have a sequel into a whole other genre of stories. This whole story is the prequel to a greater tale. If I can get permission from a certain writer, I'd like to use their OC's in my stories in future stories._

 _To who that writer is, well let's say that they inspired me to write my own stories and I went for it. Currently my top story is "When Cores Collide" and it blew up with immediate responses and reviews._

 _If you all want me to continue this story, please let me know down in the comments bellow._

Thank you and hope to hear from all of you soon.

 _-Mr. Rolyac._


End file.
